Turning Point
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: A story of Kevin in the Null Void, and the exact events leading up to him joining Ben and Gwen's team.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **There's just not enough detail into how Kevin went from being a freaking scary as hell little kid to being a bad boy with semi-good intentions teenager. So I'm writing this to explore it. I doubt heavily there will be any romance written into here, and Ben and Gwen won't be showing up for a while. I am preemptively warning people.

Years had begun to fade into one another. How much time exactly had passed, how many years he'd been here, Kevin didn't know. He sat up and cracked his neck before stretching out his stiff back. Sleeping in a cave was no picnic, but it was still his best option.

He knew he'd been there years. How many was uncertain, but as time had passed by his body had slowly returned to normalcy. Only it was no longer an awkward preteen body. Once he'd finally turned back all the way, he was greeted by a skinny yet somehow muscular and strangely teenaged human body. From that alone, he guessed he'd been in the Null Void for at least three years.

His stomach growled its protest – he'd not eaten for nearly a week by this time. Sometimes he'd help others hunt down a Null guardian, but he hadn't seen members of his typical hunting party in at least a month (which was not a good sign. Kevin figured all or most must have died by now), and a Null guardian was not the sort of thing one hunted on their own.

He sighed, picking up a rock and absorbing it. After his body had returned, he found himself wary of energy absorption. Materials, especially organic ones, seemed far safer. He hadn't had any issues changing himself back so far.

Kevin threw the rock to the side, staring out from his cave at the vastness of the Null void. He'd been exploring since he'd gotten there, and even after all this time, he was sure he hadn't seen everything there. Certainly not what he most hoped to find – an entrance back to Earth.

He bit his lip, nearly drawing blood. As soon as he got his hands on Ben Tennyson, he was going to rip him to shreds. It was all his fault that Kevin was stuck here. That he spent every day fighting for his life, that he was even more alone than he'd been in New York.

"How'd you get that?" Kevin cocked his head in the direction he heard a voice coming from. It was coming from a plateau jutting out from the cliff his cave was perched on top of. He crept forward, watching.

An alien was holding up items, showing them to another alien, presumably his friend. The first few items were of little interest to Kevin at this point (stealing gold from anyone who had it was a common pastime in the Null Void, but Kevin was smart enough to realize it would do them no good here. It was just another reason for some other criminal to kill you.), but the final two items, an apple and a loaf of bread, were much more valuable to Kevin. His stomach growled again.

Kevin sized up his opponents. They were both small, but he didn't know what their race was. As such, he didn't know what their abilities were. Deciding it was worth it, he threw himself off the cliff, bending his knees as he landed in between the aliens.

"Hello. I'll be taking that," Kevin gestured towards the food.

The alien thief clutched it closer to himself. "And just who do you think you are?"

Kevin smirked. "I'm Kevin Elevin. Now hand it over."

The thief took a step back. "You….but…" He gulped. "I didn't think they'd send Plumbers here. I didn't want to steal it, I….I'm sorry, Mr. Levin, here, take it, I…I don't want to know what they do to anyone who's already imprisoned in the Null void…what could be worse than this place?"

Kevin greedily snatched the food, and took a bite out of the apple. He paused. Had he not just heard the alien refer to him as "Mr. Levin"? How could the alien have known his last name? "You said something about the Plumbers," Kevin's eyes narrowed, "What do they have to do with me?"

The alien exchanged glances with his friend. "But…surely you're Devon Levin's son?"

Kevin choked, and smacked himself on the chest a few times. The apple dislodged from his throat and he weakly croaked out "Yeah…but how did you know him?" Kevin had never met his father. He only knew the name because he'd found his birth certificate. His mother had rarely talked about him, and refused to say anything else after she'd remarried.

"He was the one who imprisoned Jak-Jak," the alien explained. He smiled, a plan clearly coming to mind. "So I guess you'll be returning my food, before I tell him where to find his greatest enemy's son. I'm sure he'd love to use you to get to your father."

Kevin rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the bread merely to spite the alien. "Ain't gonna do you any good. He's dead. And now you're going to tell me how you got this stuff. There has to be an entrance back to Earth…"

"I'm not telling _you_," the alien hissed, glaring pointedly at the bread. "But I think I'll still tell ole Jak-Jak. With your old man being dead, maybe he'll take his anger out on you."

"Oh I'm so worried," Kevin said sarcastically, with a careless wave of his hand. "You tell Jackie that I can take him any day of the week," Kevin took another chunk of bread and wolfed it down, throwing the end at the alien he'd been conversing with. It hit him in the head. "There. You can finish the apple, too, I'm done with it." Kevin cracked his knuckles and began climbing down the cliff, trying to trick the aliens into thinking that that's where his home was.

But the other alien, the one who'd quietly watched rather than get involved remembered very clearly that Kevin had descended upon their meal, and that his home lurked above where they were now.

"This information will be valuable to Jak-Jak," He told his friend. "He may even help us find the location of the portal out of this hell hole."

"My thoughts exactly."


	2. Partners

Kevin had been lucky. After a day out searching for food, he'd missed the raiders by seconds. He came upon them at his cave, searching for him, but he was able to sneak away quietly.

He wasn't entirely sure why they were after him. He considered that it might have had something to do with the aliens he'd stolen food from and their threat of telling Jak-Jak, but right now running was his safest option. He headed into a part of the Null Void he'd never explored before, hoping he wasn't being followed.

Two nights later he reached a new cave. Just as he was about to enter, an old man came out. His back was arched, hunchbacked, and he walked with a crude cane he'd made out of what looked like a meteor. His hair was mainly white, with a few streaks of black still visible and clearly his old natural hair color. A scar ran across both of his eyes, giving him a ferocious look and causing Kevin to wonder if the man could still see. At any rate, Kevin figured he could take the old bat.

"Hey! Clear out. This is my place now." Kevin crossed his arms, waiting for the old badger to leave. The old man ignored him. "You hard of hearing, gramps? Turn your hearing aid up - I said this is my place now, so leave."

"I hear just as well as you do," The man snorted. "What I want to know is why you're bothering with an I.d. mask. I'm the only human in the Null Void, ain't like you need to blend in."

"Ain't a mask, pops. Now are you going to clear out," Kevin leaned over and touched the ground, absorbing it, "Or do we do this the hard way?"

"Not a mask, huh?" He ignored Kevin's threats, "I'm surprised. Not like a human to end up here. So what happened…"

"I was tossed in. Look, are you going to fight me or not?"

"Nah, kid, I think I like you, and I don't wanna hurt you too bad. Been a long time since I've seen a human round these parts…least, a half human who still looks human."

"Half human?" Kevin shook his head. "I'm a mutant. A freak."

"Who told you that nonsense?"

"My mom."

"Well, I'm sure she had her reasons, but she lied to you," the man said simply. "You're half alien. Pretty darn obvious, I should think. I'm Tex. You are?"

"Really confused…"

"Stupid name."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm Kevin."

"You got a last name, Kevin?"

"You got a real name, _Tex_?" Kevin snarked back.

Tex chuckled. "My real name is Theodore Evan Xavier. Tex for short."

"Convenient…"

"Now, you gonna tell me your name and why Jak-Jak's after you?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I still have my old scanner," Tex jerked his thumb towards his cave. "It's one of the few pieces of equipment I had that didn't get trashed on the visit here. Now…what interest could Jak-Jak have in you? Rumor has it he wants you dead. I didn't catch the rest of the rumors, though…"

"You know what they say about rumors…"

"Folks in the Null Void don't have time for idle gossip," Tex pointed out. "Now, you tell me what's going on and _maybe_ I can help you. Or you can get out of my camp and leave me alone."

"Can't see how you could help me. It's stupid. The guy knew my dad. I never met my dad, but this guy wants me dead just for being his son…"

Tex considered the information. "Well, that's a stupid name."

"What is?"

"Kevin Levin…what were your parents thinking?"

Kevin had to keep himself from letting his jaw drop. "…How'd you guess my last name?"

"Because, your dad used to be my partner. We were in the Plumbers together. He saved my life almost as many times as I saved his. And I believe he threw Jak-Jak in here because he thought Jak-Jak had killed me when he sent me here…so I figured your dad would be who Jak-Jak wants dead most, and if someone beat him to the punch, he'd settle for you."

"Great story," Kevin said sarcastically, "Could you go explain to the moron that I have nothing to do with my dad, and that if he really wants to hunt someone down, it should be you? It is sort of your fault."

"You got a smart mouth, kid," Tex chuckled. "Lucky for you I like that. It's why I worked so well with your pops. But you got yourself a real problem here. Jak-Jak threw me in here because he thought it would tear me to pieces. He's not one for simple deaths, and he's never backed off a target. Not unless they bribed him like crazy, and even then that only bought 'em another month of life."

"Great. So I'm doomed. Think he'll give me a bit longer if I give him you?"

"Nah, he'll figure he could catch me on his own. He'd be wrong, though…but it still wouldn't help you. You're gonna have to go after him."

"He's got the whole Null Void working for him, how am I supposed to take him down?"

Tex chuckled. "He's _almost_ got the whole Null Void working for him. But you've got me. Trust me, kid, it'll be a long shot, but it's a pretty good chance. We work together and we can take him down and get out of this place together. What do you say?"

"I say I don't do team ups."

"And I say you don't have much of a choice. Do you _definitely_ want to die, or do you maybe want to die? Those are your options. Take one."

Kevin sighed, and extended his arm. "Fine. I guess we're partners, then."


	3. Recruits

"Now, first things first..." Tex tossed a sort of gun at Kevin, who caught it and started to inspect it.

"Niiice...Incurgen Split-Beam Laser, grade four?"

"Not bad, kid, but no...grade six. Check the side, the models don't change too much from year-to-year, but this one has a silver inlay into the handle - you'll _only_ find that on grade six."

"So, what's to stop me from shooting you and taking off with this?" Kevin asked. "I could do some real damage with a piece like this, probably get Jak-Jak before he could ever get to me."

"You'd be fine with that if Jak-Jak were the only one after you. But it's being said that he knows how to get out of here, and that means he's got everyone in this place on his side. Except me."

"You really trying to tell me you don't want to escape? Get back to Texas?"

Tex chuckled. "I've never been to Texas."

"But your nickname..."

"I told you already, it came from my initials. Wouldn't mind goin' there, though. Fishing's supposed to be excellent if you go to the right spot."

"...Fishing?"

"I'm an old man, isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Tex asked, leaning on his cane and watching Kevin closely.

"I ...guess..."

"Anyways, that gun will only do so much. We've got more we gotta do than just take out Jak-Jak. We gotta go talk to the other half breeds."

"I keep telling you, I'm not half alien. My mom told me I was a mutant. That's what she told me every day since I first got my powers."

"Hmm...and when did you find out about aliens existing?"

"Not for a while after that. So?"

"So, your mom didn't tell you about aliens...you didn't know your old man was a Plumber...she hid the truth from you son. My only question is...why. Maybe she thought you might go blabbing and that one of your pop's old enemies would come find you?"

"Like she'd care...she kicked me out. Why do you want to know about it, anyways?" Kevin's eyes narrowed, his suspicions suddenly raising. "How do I know you're not some kind of freak or that you're not gonna double cross me?"

"Never double cross a double-crosser..."

"Huh?"

Tex chuckled. "I know what kind of kid you are. You don't trust anyone, so you betray them before they can do the same to you. Well I'm promising you here and now that I'm not out to trick you or betray you. I'm gonna see this through to the end, and I'm gonna help you. All right?"

Kevin paused. "...All right." _At least, only until I don't need you anymore_, Kevin added to himself. "So what's the first stop?"

"Little tavern out on the way...we're gonna go gather ourselves some information. But first...do you know how an I.D. mask works?"

* * *

Tex had not bothered to disguise himself, but he'd insisted on Kevin doing so. The I.D. mask was set so that Kevin would look like a Vulpimancer. Kevin attempted to ask why he was stuck as this particular alien form, but was annoyed to find that his question came out in grunts and growls rather than any recognizable syntax.

Tex chuckled. "You wanna know why I picked Vulpimancer...well, you got yourself a big mouth. Normally, I wouldn't mind that, but going into a place like this that could get us in trouble. This makes sure that even if you don't shut up when you need to, no one will understand you."

Kevin growled.

"You know, I can _still_ recognize that word, and it wasn't proper," Tex smirked. "I spent a lot of time with Vulipmancers in my day." Kevin let out a dull roar. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you called me ancient. Let it go, sonny...the tavern's right ahead," Tex pulled a small weapon out of his pocket.

Kevin cocked his head to the side, questioning what Tex was doing with the small gun.

"Well, since we don't have money to buy drinks out here, we barter for them. This'll get us quite a few drinks...now c'mon..." They made their way inside. Most of the aliens were huddled together in corners, each group lifting a gun and aiming it the second the pair walked in. They relaxed at the site of Tex.

"These are all half humans," Tex muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "It puts them at a disadvantage since their powers don't manifest until after puberty...they don't have enough practice to be able to fight, most didn't even know aliens existed. Their numbers have been increasing like crazy lately...they all keep telling me the same story about rogue Plumbers dumping them in here, even though they didn't do anything wrong..."

_Never trust a criminal's story_...Kevin thought to himself.

Tex handed the gun over to the alien behind the counter, who slid him a pitcher filled with some sort of foamed liquid and two tumblers. Tex motioned for Kevin to follow him into a corner. "Hey, there, kids..." Without asking, Tex had joined one of the groups. The others didn't seem to mind, though they eyed Kevin warily. "Don't worry about him, he's from where you lot are from."

"What do you want, Old Timer?" one of them finally asked. His face was covered in quills, as was a good portion of his body, but he was the only one here (aside from Tex) who maintained a somewhat human-looking form.

"I came for information, Pierce. You know that Jak-Jak's out for blood. I want to know how many would be willing to fight him."

"Fight him?" Pierce repeated incredulously. "We can't fight him! He's got most of the Null Void on his side."

"Yeah, because he has that gateway," a small alien, blue skinned and without ears piped up. "We could escape. You promised, Pierce. You said you'd make it up to us..."

"I know what I said," Pierce snapped. "But a bunch of half-breeds against him? I don't think it'd be enough."

"You'd rather stay here forever?" Tex asked, examining his cane as though it were more interesting than the current conversation. "You're a strange one, then. As for me, I'm gonna go take on Jak-Jak. I'll probably die in the fight, but hey, don't let that worry you none. Just cause I saved your daddy a few times --"

"How many times are you going to guilt trip me with that?" Pierce groaned.

"Only until it stops working."

Pierce sighed. "I'll see what I can do. No promises. If we're able, we'll meet you back at your cave tonight."

"That's all I ask," Tex agreed, sliding the drink he'd purchased towards the center of the group. "Drink up kids, and rest. You're gonna need your strength. C'mon," He exited, pulling Kevin along after him. As soon as they were outside, Kevin pulled his mask off.

"I don't get it...they didn't promise to help us, why do you seem so confident?"

"Because...Pierce did something...very misguided. He's the reason a lot of those kids are trapped here. He's pretty desperate to get them all out, and if fighting Jak-Jak is the only way, he's gonna do it. And those kids will do whatever Pierce says."

"Okay, so he's a moron," Kevin noted. "So how is an idiot and his army going to help us?"

"Because they've got something to fight for. Something important. Never count that out."

"Great, a good guy inspirational speech," Kevin rolled his eyes. "Don't know if you remember this, but I ain't one of the good guys."

"Not usually," Tex agreed. "But whether you want to be or not...for now, you're going to have to be."


	4. Planning

Tex and Kevin returned to the cave. "You sure you'll be able to fight?" Kevin asked. At Tex's confused look, he continued. "Your limp's been getting worse."

"Worried about me? How kind of you," Tex chuckled. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Ain't you I'm worried about, but if this fight goes badly I'm the one this Jak-Jak guy wants dead most of all. Not sure I want an old coot like you on my side."

"What made you so bitter, kid?" Tex finally asked, leaning forward to allow all his weight to rest on his cane. His pale blue eyes searched Kevin, as though they could find the answer written on him.

"None of your business," Kevin snorted.

"Fair enough," Tex shrugged.

"You're gonna let it go? Just like that?" Kevin's eyebrows arched involuntarily.

"Oh, did you want me to push?" Tex laughed and took a seat beside Kevin. "All right. What happened? What's a kid like you doing in the Null Void?"

"My folks kicked me out…really, my step dad did. I don't know if my mom wanted to or not, but hey, she let him do it, so she probably wanted me gone," Kevin didn't know why he was telling Tex all this. He'd just met the man, and he didn't like talking about his past. But he kept talking. Before he knew it, he was up to the part where he'd first met Ben, and then to when he'd become trapped in the Null Void. "It's all Tennyson's fault," he concluded, smashing his fist into the dirt, shattering a rock that was at his side. "I didn't deserve to be trapped here. That's one reason I gotta bust out. I'm going to find him, and then I'm going to --"

"You say you're not at fault here…why'd you involve his cousin, then?"

"Huh?"

"You told me you threatened her to get him to give up that watch-a-majig of his," Tex reminded him. "You were going to kill an innocent little girl, just to get a watch."

"It's more than a watch," Kevin insisted. "Anyways, I don't want the stupid thing anymore."

"Still, you crossed a line. You have to understand that."

"I'm the villain here, remember? At least so far as you Plumbers are concerned," Kevin snorted. "And it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Eh, you were young. We all make mistakes."

"I don't think you're listening to me, Tex," Kevin insisted. "I tried to kill Ben. I'm still going to kill him. Why do you seem to think I won't?"

Tex smiled. "I'll answer you about that when everything's over."

"And if we don't live through it?"

"Must you always be such a downer?" Tex asked. "Besides…we've got company coming. Look over there," sure enough, Pierce and several other alien kids had just climbed the cliff, each one joining around the campfire Tex had started and taking a seat.

"We're here, Old Timer," Pierce said after the last member had taken their seat. "What's your plan?"

* * *

The alien Kevin had stolen from clutched his hands together, wringing them in apprehension. If his information pleased Jak-Jak, he could very well find his way back to his own home planet soon. But if it didn't…well, the back of Jak-Jak's compound was littered with still decomposing bodies of those who'd displeased him.

The tower had taken years to build (and the rumor had it that there were bodies mixed into the formation). It had been carved out of a few meteors and then bound together by some process the alien could not begin to explain or understand. It loomed at what was rumored to be the edge of the Null Void (it was so dark past this particular point that few, if any, dared go beyond it), tall and sinister.

"What's your business with Jak-Jak?" a guard demanded when the alien had drawn closer.

"Please…I'm Nal…I'm here with important information."

"We'll decide if it's important," another guard snorted. "What is it?"

"I know where his greatest enemy's son is."

The guards exchanged a look. The one who'd spoken first asked "And with how many enemies Jak-Jak has, what makes you so sure this is the son of his greatest enemy?"

"Because," Nal crossed his arms, feeling more confident now. "He's Devon Levin's son."

* * *

"Not a bad turn out," Tex said casually, as though they were only gathered for a party. "Now, kids, we don't have much time to prepare. How many of you have fought before?" Kevin, Pierce and a handful of others raised their hands. "Well, that ain't gonna work in our favor. Thankfully some of these guns practically shoot themselves…" He tapped on a large rock, which seemed to shimmer for a moment before spilling open, different sorts of weapons, mostly guns, sliding out of it.

"How'd you keep that stash hidden?" Kevin demanded.

"I'm an old 'coot', as you called me…not many care to deal with a man who's not bothering anyone and doesn't seem to have anything important," Tex's eyes narrowed. "Just proves how big of fools most of them are," he held up each gun in turn, explaining what it was and exactly what it did. "Kevin, you seem to be a hand-to-hand type…Pierce here's more the quill-to-hand fighter…"

"Not funny," Pierce insisted, growing one of his quills out.

"No need to threaten me, I'm close enough to death as it is," Tex shook his hands in front of him, as though he were trying not to offend, but his eyes were laughing.

"You're enjoying this," Kevin accused.

"It's been a long time since I've fought," Tex admitted. "They were my glory days, and I suppose they're far behind me…but if helping you lot out makes the score even for all the times you boys' dads helped me out…well, let's just say it'll be worth it."

"You keep saying you saved my dad's life more than he saved yours," Pierce said pointedly.

"I'm old. I forget things. Who's to say who saved who more? The important part is that they did save me. You'd be surprised how much that can end up meaning."

"We'll see," Kevin examined a nearby gun. "All I can say is nobody here oughta slow me down or get in my way."

"Where'd you dig up this jerk?" Pierce asked, nodding his head in Kevin's direction.

Tex laughed. "He just sort of wandered in. But he keeps things interesting. I kinda like him," he smacked Kevin on the back so hard that Kevin stumbled a bit. "Listen up, though, kids…we've only got a few hours of practice time to get in. We've gotta storm Jak-Jak's place before he gets the chance to come after us. Because once he gets his little army together…It'll be lights out. For all of us."


	5. Battle Losses

Nal paused at the site of the huge alien before him - he was a bright blue with sharp teeth that were currently ripping a chunk of meat off the bone. His eyes were red rimmed with gold and he wore what appeared to be a tunic and nothing else. "Well," he growled, spitting chunks of food as he spoke, "What have you got that's worth my time?"

"D-Devon Levin," Nal managed to stutter out.

"Is dead," JakJak snarled. "Laid waste by Ragnarok, it seems..." he gulped his food down and picked one of the bones off the table, snapping it in two before using one of the pieces to pick at his teeth. "Shame I didn't get to him first."

"His son is still alive," Nal managed to croak out. "I could help you find him..."

Were JakJak a wiser alien, he might have realist the futility of this. Certainly nothing was to be gained from killing an old enemy's son, especially with that enemy dead and buried. But no one had ever accused JakJak of being wise - cruel, sadistic and evil, yes...but certainly never wise.

"Tell me where he is."

"In good time," Nal felt himself growing braver. He had something JakJak wanted, and this was good enough that he would be able to trade.

"Very well," JakJak threw both pieces of bones over his shoulder. "Tell me what you want in return..."

* * *

"Kevin?" Tex poked his head out of his cave and motioned for Kevin to follow him. Kevin shrugged at the other half humans before following Tex into the cave.

"What's this about?"

"If anything happens to me," Tex pulled a remote out of his pocket, "I want you to get back here and press '3039' on this remote. Try to get the others back with you if you can."

"Why? What does this do?" Kevin demanded, though he already had the remote in his hands and was examining it.

"You'll see, kid. But only if something happens to me." Tex sighed and leaned back against the wall, sinking down slowly until he was sitting. "You're not a bad kid."

"Tell that to my mom," Kevin snorted.

Tex didn't answer, he merely closed his eyes, resting his head against the cave's wall. "This is going to be a long night for all of us, especially you. You'd be surprised how much one night could change a person..."

"Great, geezer story time?"

"No. You should get some rest while you still can. I'll stand watch for you," Tex attempted to stand himself up, but lost his grip on his cane and slipped. He caught himself before he actually fell, but Kevin found himself actually feeling sorry for the old man.

"Nah, I'm a lot younger than you are. You get some rest. I'll stand guard," he didn't give Tex the option to refuse. He ran off before Tex could say anything, going back outside with the others. All except Pierce were asleep. "You should get some rest, too."

Pierce shook his head. "Not now...If we're attacked someone will need to be guarding us...someone _trustworthy_."

Kevin rolled his eyes at the implication, but didn't bother to argue with Pierce. In spite his determination, Kevin felt his eyelids growing heavier. Moments later he fell to the ground, fast asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, they're here!" Pierce screamed it as he ran through the camp, ensuring that everyone was awake and handing out his spikes and some ray guns to any aliens who were unarmed.

Kevin recognized the alien he'd stolen food from standing beside a hulking blue beast he instantly figured must have been JakJak. Behind the pair of them were several other criminals Kevin recognized and even more he'd never seen before. Mercenaries, bought with the riches JakJak had managed to amass through sheer strength alone.

"Hand over Kevin Levin," JakJak growled, "There is no need to fight. Your army is small. You will lose."

"Numbers ain't everything, JakJak!" Tex called, quickly drawing one of his guns and blasting. The ray hit JakJak squarely in the stomach but just bounced off his skin, ricocheting and hitting one of the aliens closest to him. The alien groaned and went down.

"That won't work on me."

"Gee, cause we didn't just figure that out on our own," Kevin called sarcastically. "You're just as smart as you are pretty, and man, you ain't pleasant to look at." He leaned down and coated himself with stone before taking a running leap at JakJak, managing to hit him in the head with enough force to knock him back. "Looks like this works, though!"

"Don't get cocky," Tex called at him, "Concentrate on taking him down, we'll handle the rest of them!"

With that, the other half humans rushed forward, guns blazing as they attempted to take out any of JakJak's army. Kevin watched them for a moment before a hit brought him back to his own fight. JakJak had caught him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He gasped for a moment, winded, feeling like he might throw up.

"What's the matter? At least your old man could take a punch!"

"Shut up about my dad! You don't deserve to talk about him!" Kevin was too angry to focus on the fight and think rationally. Instinctively, he attempted to kick JakJak, but the alien was too fast for him - he seized his leg and once more tossed him.

Kevin pushed himself back up and ran at him, attempting to clothesline the alien, but JakJak was simply too large to be taken down that way. This time, JakJak caught him by the neck and lifted him up, squeezing with all his might. "It's not Devon...but at least I get to end one Levin..."

Kevin felt himself growing dizzy. He tried to struggle against the monstrous grip, but he was losing energy too fast, knowing that if he didn't find some way out of this he'd be dead within the next few seconds. His eyes closed and thought he was about to give in when he felt something warm splash against his cheek and the grip suddenly loosened. He was dropped unceremoniously on his behind as JakJak howled in pain.

A moment later, he was able to asses what had happened - Tex had grabbed one of Pierce's quills and snuck up close enough to stab JakJak with enough force to cause him to bleed. "How'd you get the quill through him when the phaser wouldn't work?" Kevin demanded.

"JakJak's an energy species, kind of like you are...his skin can repel phaser blasts because of their energy signature, but simple things like knives...no protection against that for them," Tex explained.

"Nice one...I owe you one," Kevin added as an after thought.

Tex smirked. "Tell you what, you behave yourself when you get back to Earth and we'll call it even. Your dad wouldn't have wanted you to be getting in all this trouble."

Unfortunately, because of their conversation they were distracted from JakJak, who'd pulled the quill out of his skin. Neither Tex nor Kevin saw him carefully take aim.

Kevin blinked. One moment Tex was standing in front of him, a little worn but healthy, the next he'd fallen to his knees, and Kevin spotted the quill in his back.

"Oh man...we'll get that out of you, one second," Kevin said, kneeling down beside Tex. "Don't worry, we'll get it out, you're going to be fine."

"Stop worrying, you sound like an old man," Tex snorted. "I'll be..." he coughed and tried to hide the blood flowing out of his mouth by covering his mouth with his hands. "I'll be fine..."

"We've gotta get you to a doctor..."

"No need," This time it was JakJak talking. "He'll be dead soon, and you'll be going with him."

"You're wrong," Kevin snapped at him. He refused to stand up, choosing to remain at Tex's side. "He's wrong," this time he spoke to Tex, "You're gonna make it through. Then we'll go to Texas together for that fishing trip of yours, okay?"

Tex shook his head. "Kid, I ain't much longer for this world. You wanna help me, you won't pull any of this touchy feely crap and you'll just promise me you'll go back to Earth and turn your life around..."

"I...I'll try," Kevin promised.

"Good...now go kick that piece of trash's butt," Tex muttered, blinking rapidly. His breath was becoming more shallow with each word, his gasping for air desperate for a moment. Kevin nodded, and helped Tex to lay down. It was only a few seconds more before Tex's heart stopped.

"Well, you heard the old man," Kevin said, cracking his knuckles, "It's not nice to deny someone their last wish...so I'm taking you down."

Kevin absorbed a nearby rock before taking a flying leap at JakJak. The alien batted him aside as though he were a fly. Kevin pushed himself off the ground, spitting out blood as he brushed himself off. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

"You're the bloody one," JakJak pointed out. Behind them the fighting had increased as the half aliens fought desperately against the mercenaries JakJak had brought. Kevin watched them for a moment, a sudden idea coming to him.

"Hey, Tubby! How well can you keep up?" Kevin took off in a mad dash, hoping this would work.

"Running away? You're just making this harder on yourself," JakJak came chasing after, the ground shaking with each step he took. Kevin weaved in and out of the other fights, and JakJak attempted to do the same - only with the alien's monstrous size, he couldn't dodge the others as easily as Kevin could, and before he realized he was being played he'd accidentally knocked out a number of his own men. Glancing around, it finally dawned on him. "You did this on purpose!"

"Helping the others out was just a coincidence," Kevin shrugged, setting a hand on Pierce's shoulder, who in turn gave him a bewildered look. "This was my real goal," he grabbed onto one of Pierce's quills. Realizing what he was up to, he grew the quill out until it broke off of him. "Thanks."

"Just returning the favor..." Pierce's attention returned to his own group, "We outnumber them now, guys...let's get 'em!"

As Pierce's rag tag 'army' rushed what remained standing of JakJak's men, Kevin twirled his quill.

"What? You think this makes you the good guy?" JakJak taunted. "Killing you wouldn't be worth it. You're nothing like your dad."

"No. I'm not," Kevin admitted. "Which is why I'm going to do this..." he smirked as he ran at JakJak, his aim perfect. The quill sunk into JakJak's eye, and the gigantic alien fell onto his back, Kevin landing on his stomach. He stood there a minute, making sure he'd driven the quill deep enough.

JakJak would not be getting back up.

Kevin cracked his neck before drawing the remote from his pocket. The others were too far off for him to call to them and they were caught up in their fights. He still couldn't bring himself to care - after all, hadn't he already helped them more than he had to? - but he did hope they'd win. He whistled as he tossed the remote up in the air and caught it, making his way back to Tex's cave. When he reached the back, he pressed '3039', just like Tex had told him.

The first thing to happen was a compartment on the side of the wall opened, and a trunk came sliding towards him. He opened it up to find numerous guns and other devices, including what looked like a line for retrieving someone while scuba diving. On top was a note.

_Kevin,_

_A portal will open when you close this trunk. You will have exactly one minute to cross over into your home. Sell the guns and find your way back to your mom. She probably misses you, though I can't say why anyone would miss your smart mouth around. If the others are with you, get them home safely. Either way, I've included some contacts. They're shady guys, but they'll get you a job - it'll be doing shady things, but I doubt you'll mind that. If you run into your old enemy again, at least leave his cousin out of it. She did nothing to you. Fight him like a man and don't cheat. Don't kill him, either. If he beats you again, accept your defeat. You saw today what continuing hatred can do to a person. Reading this means I'm certain JakJak's been killed, probably by you. You don't want to turn into JakJak, do you? Not even JakJak wants to be JakJak, so of course you don't. I've rambled long enough. Make sure you don't sell everything in the trunk, things like the Plumber's Snake could come in handy later. _

_~Theodore Evan Xavier._

_Tex_

Kevin pocketed the note before closing the trunk. Sure enough, a portal opened at the back of the cave. He shouldered the trunk before crossing through. He glanced back as the portal closed behind him and muttered "Thanks, Tex."

Kevin sat on the trunk, thinking for a while. How was he going to find out where his mother was? Even if she had a good explanation for everything, could he forgive her? Was Tex right about her missing him? He sighed. The only way to find out was to go find her.


End file.
